Viveme
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Historia Reeditada! Continuacion de Tu eres mi razon de ser en homenaje a su Segunda nominacion a los Manga de Oro!. Songfic Saori


VÍVEME

Por Saori-Luna

_Es imposible, lo sabes_

_Sí, pero no me importa- le respondió mientras seguía besándola… porque ella era su razón de ser._

Saori Kido miraba con ternura la foto que sostenía entre sus manos, había sido tomada ese mismo día, pero tal parecía que hubiera sido hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una época lejana, en donde pensaba que el amor no había sido hecho para ella. Pero de eso ya hacían centurias… o tal vez un par de días, porque ahora, ella era completamente feliz

_No necesito más de nada  
ahora que  
me iluminó tu amor inmenso  
fuera y dentro _

Es increíble pensar que existen más de 6 billones de personas en el mundo, y en muchas ocasiones, sólo necesitas a una de ellas, esa persona con la que te puedes sentir completamente libre, que te quiere "a pesar de…", a pesar del mal genio, a pesar de los problemas, a pesar de todo, porque te conoce, y sabe que tú no eres de esa manera, no eres malgeniada, no eres problemática, sólo te comportas así en ocasiones. Antes, le era difícil creer en eso, y en su perspectiva, aunque de diosa, bastante limitada, le parecía ilógico que los seres humanos complicaran tanto su existencia buscando algo que ni siquiera ellos podían definir… el amor.

Ahora, Saori Kido finalmente lo entendía, en su universo particular brillaban algunas estrellas por igual, iluminando su vida con su cariño, pero su sol, era él.

_Créeme esta vez  
créeme porque  
créeme y verás   
no acabará más_

Era imposible coordinar sus pensamientos cada vez que tenían algo que ver con él, su sola presencia la trastornaba… en el sentido positivo de la palabra; y ella, Saori Kido, quien solía ser la imperturbable heredera, se convertía en una impresionable jovencita a su lado.

_Tengo un deseo escrito en algo  
que pueda hallar  
mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo  
_

-Hola princesa- dijo una voz en su oído, mientras abrazaban su cintura- cómo estás?

La reencarnación de Athena sólo sonrió, mientras giraba para corresponder al abrazo. No habría manera posible en que pudiera demostrarle cuán importante era en su vida.

_Créeme esta vez  
créeme porque  
me haría daño ahora  
ya lo sé_

Seiya, caballero de Pegaso/Sagitario, sonreía a su vez mientras disfrutaba de su cercanía… aspiró y se llenó con el olor a lavanda de sus cabellos, sintiendo en sus manos la suavidad de la piel de su cintura. Inconscientemente se relajó y bajo la guardia, eso era algo que sólo podía hacer con ella, sólo con ella podía mostrarse tal y como era.

La había necesitado por tanto tiempo, la había anhelado tanto, que no podía encontrar momentos en los cuales no se sintiera feliz por tenerla consigo.

_  
Hay gran espacio y tu y yo  
cielo abierto que ya  
nos encierra a los dos  
pues sabemos lo que es necesidad  
_

En sus brazos se sentía segura, se sentía protegida; cómo no sentirse así al lado de la persona que ha arriesgado su vida por ti?

Lentamente levantó su mirada, hasta encontrar aquellos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba, viendo como Seiya le sonría tranquilamente, mientras se inclinaba buscando sus labios.

Ella los recibió con entusiasmo, y se entregó a ellos por completo, disfrutando de su sabor y su textura, así como del sentimiento que le producían; dejando a un lado sus preocupaciones diarias y permitiéndose un momento de tranquilidad y plenitud.

_Víveme sin miedo ahora  
que sea una vida o sea una hora  
no me dejes libre aquí desnudo  
mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego _

Seiya sonrió al sentirla relajarse en sus brazos y la abrazó con más fuerza; jamás podría cansarse de ella, ni de lo que le hacía sentir.

No podía evitarlo, sus defensas automáticamente caían al suelo cuando estaba a su lado, y poco a poco él había dejado de luchar contra eso.

-Seiya?- preguntó ella nerviosamente.

Sus ojos se encontraron fijamente, y sin necesidad de decir nada supieron lo que iba a pasar.

Poco a poco, la ropa fue desapareciendo… y lenta y pausadamente, ambos llegaron al momento que tanto habían esperado.

_  
Víveme sin más vergüenza  
aunque esté todo el mundo en contra  
deja la apariencia y toma el sentido  
y siente lo que llevo dentro _

-Saori?

La una vez princesa de la Tierra salió de su ensimismamiento, dejando sobre la mesa la fotografía que había encontrado en un viejo baúl.

-Estoy en el ático- gritó, regresando a la tarea que había dejado inconclusa.

Entonces, unos firmes pasos comenzaron a escucharse en la escalera de madera.

-Qué haces aquí?- dijo él, mientras caminaba entre viejos cachivaches y espantaba algunas telarañas.

-Busco algunos de mis viejos vestidos para una colecta de caridad.

El antiguo caballero de Pegaso se tumbó sobre un viejo sofá mientras observaba el desorden a su alrededor, entonces, su mirada se posó sobre la mesa.

-Dónde encontraste esta foto?

-En mi viejo baúl… no sé cómo pudo haber ido a parar allí.

Seiya sonrió traviesamente mientras miraba fijamente a su esposa. Ella le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, antes de girarse, avergonzada.

-Lo sabía! Esta foto fue de aquel día, cierto?- dijo él, acercándosele y abrazándola por la cintura.

-Sí...- murmuró ella.

-Mi princesa, siempre tan penosa- le murmuró en el oído, estremeciéndola de la cabeza a los pies.

-Deja Seiya, tengo cosas por hacer! – "protestó" ella con un falso puchero.

-Seguro que sí… sin embargo, creo que tenemos más cosas por recordar sobre este sofá.

Ella sonrió felizmente, mientras se dejaba llevar… cómo podía decir que no? Cómo podía negársele? Si él, por encima de todas las cosas, _era su razón de ser._

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Casi dos años después de escribir la que consideran mi mejor historia hasta el momento, regreso para hacerle justicia a su secuela. Hace un año cuando "Tú eres mi razón de ser" fue nominada a los premios Manga de Oro, decidí escribir Víveme, porque me encantaba la canción de Laura Pausini, y podía ver a Saori en ella. Sin embargo, el resultado no fue muy bueno. Un año después de esto, "Tú eres mi razón de ser" ha sido nominada nuevamente, y se merece que edite esta continuación. Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Vicky Yun Kamiya, quien desde que escribí "Tú eres mi razón de ser" estuvo insistiéndome para que lo continuara, y me hizo saber que no había quedado muy contenta con la continuación… espero que te haya gustado esta vez amiga. Como saben, todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Matta ne!


End file.
